Healing Hands
by nadeshiko2
Summary: An AU fanfiction. TaikoubouxFugen. Comments welcomed!...i stink at titles..;_;


**Disclaimor: i, nadeshiko does not own anything except for this story i wrote. all characters belong to fujisaki ryu&jump. do not sue me ;_;**   
**~*~*~*~*~**   
**"I have common sense. I just don't listen to it..."**   
**~*~*~*~*~**   
**It was a beautiful day in Senninaki, billowy winds sweeping across the landscape. Everyone was minding their business, continuing their daily routine, until, out of nowhere, "ACHHOOOO!!!!". Five thousand miles away, Taikoubou, Genshitenson's number one disciple, fell right flat on his red, sore nose. "Gahhh- since when did doushis get sick ?" he muttered. Taikoubou was so very stressed. Maybe he should've listened to.....or not. Taikoubou_did_have a feeling that_he_ was right. Yesterday, while 'fishing' , he tripped and fell into freezing water, chilling him to the bone. Coincidentally (err..right..), Fugen Shinjin himself just so happened to pass by. Now, when a friend is drowning in a pool of arctic water, what would you do ? Help of course! The angel Juunisen dragged the half deformed doll of a friend to dry land, shaking gently to wake him up. "Bou-chan, Bou-chan !" a very frightened look plastered on his face. A pair of goldfish looking eyes snapped open, while a fountain of water sprayed from Taikoubou's mouth, watering most of the plants around. "Fugen....?" his dear Bou-chan replied. "Bou-chan!" Fugen cried, hugging the living daylights out of him. "Gahhhh..Fugen..." his face was almost all blue, with the exception of the ears. "Ooopps ^_^" Fugen smiled.**

**"all right Bou-chan, now let's get you all dried up, take off your shirt"**   
**".......right here ?! in the middle of a flying mountain ?!"**   
**"Yup!"**   
**"I absolutely refuse...*humph*"**   
**"But you might catch a cold!"**   
**"Bahhh-what kind of a doushi catches a cold ?"**   
**"You! now take off your shirt!"**   
**"Not on my life!"**   
**"Don't make me do something bad Bou-chan!"**   
**"You can't do anything when I'm running away! KAKAKAAAAKAAAAKAAAKAAA!!!!!!!!"**

**Suprisingly, Taikoubou got away. The down side, Bou-chan indeed caught a cold. The cold water plus the wind that was whipping at him when running, equals cold. He should've known that Fugen was always right. "Gaahhhh I'm so cold...and hungry.." he slumped down beside a tree, drool visible on his mouth. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over Taikoubou's crouched form. "Bou-chan ?" Taikoubou didn't respond, worrying Fugen.**

**"Is something wrong, Bou-chan ?"**   
**"Fugen..cold...hungry..peaches*drool*"**   
**" ^_^ don't worry Bou-chan, Fugen will take care of you.."**

***About..errr 5 hours later..***   
**Taikoubou woke up to a very delicious aroma of soup, and freshly picked peaches. He also found himself in the room of Fugen Shinjin, decorated with light blues, sky blues, whites and yellows. He floated toward to the kitchen, positioning himself in a chair. Fugen Shinjin himself was standing over the fire, cooking.**

**"Ahh, Bou-chan you're awake"**   
**"That stuff your cooking smells great.."**   
**" ^_^ It's to help heal and strengthen the body"**   
**"errr....I know it's making me drool..."**

**Fugen chuckled ever so lightly, cutting some potatoes to add in. "MMmmmM it's going to be a minute or two before the potatoes are going to cook, so I'll bring you the peaches instead" He flashed a smiling at him, nodding. By the time Fugen came back, Taikoubou had already once again fallen asleep. Fugen smiled, admiring the innocent look on his dearest friend's face. Fugen went to go get a blanket, came back and placed it lightly on Bou-chan's shoulders. Not long after he did that, Taikoubou reawakened, yawning.**

**"Oy Fugen, is the soup done ?"**   
**"No, not yet, but I got the peaches"**   
**"=D yeesss!"**

**Taikoubou went to grab the largest, fattest peach, when lo and behold, he fell again flat on his face.**

**"......It's really not my day is it ?"**   
**"Bou-chan, I'll feed you if you like ^_^ "**   
**"=D could you ?"**   
**" ^_^ "**

**Fugen wiped his hands on a cloth, to make sure everything was nice and clean. He took a nice sharp knife to cut the peach to about bite size, and did so to the rest, bringing the plate to Taikoubou. "Open wide.." Taikoubou did, chewing on the sweet succulent flesh of the peach. By accident, he brushed his lips against Fugen's thin delicate fingers. Taikoubou blushed, trying to look away. Fugen was smiling, probably brighter than the halo on his head, but he didn't notice.**

**He was too busy making Bou-chan blush.**

**~owari~**

**many thanks to:shi-chan, nataku-chan, aka-chan, and idiom-chan*huggles all***   
  
  



End file.
